


Drunk Practice

by orphan_account



Series: Winter in My Heart (re-posted) [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sansa doesn’t meant to show up to her last cheerleading practice of the year tipsy but somehow Margaery convinced her that it would be a great idea to drink a bit in their shared history class. And while it made history class bearable, it’s now making focusing on their coach’s speech very difficult. It doesn’t help that Margaery keeps giggling next to her and making her break down in fits of laughter too.





	Drunk Practice

Sansa doesn’t meant to show up to her last cheerleading practice of the year tipsy but somehow Margaery convinced her that it would be a great idea to drink a bit in their shared history class. And while it made history class bearable, it’s now making focusing on their coach’s speech very difficult. It doesn’t help that Margaery keeps giggling next to her and making her break down in fits of laughter too. 

Their coach just glares at them every time they get too loud but because they’re drunk, their coach’s mean face just looks so funny which makes them laugh harder. 

“Girls!”

Margaery and Sansa both have the good sense to at least try to look guilty when their coach shouts at them. But then Margaery starts collapsing in fits of giggles again and Sansa follows soon after. 

“Margaery and Sansa! My office! Now!”

The tone of the coach’s voice is enough to put the fear of god in them and they finally feel a little bit more sober. As they share glances on the way to coach’s office they’re no longer giggling but worried. 

Sansa is especially worried because she’s never so much as gotten a warning for bad behavior. She’s not Robb or Jon with their honorable rebellious streaks and she’s not Arya who’s just straight up rebellious.

Coach storms into her office after a couple of minutes. Slamming the door on her way in and sitting down heavily in her chair before leaning back and leveling a vaguely concerned, but mostly angry, glare at the two girls. 

Their coach shakes her head at the pair of girls, “What is the matter with you two today?” 

Margaery leans forward and grabs one of coach’s hands before slurring, “Coach-”

“Are you drunk Ms. Tyrell?”, Coach leans in too and sniffs the air around Margaery before recoiling, “you are! And Ms. Stark?”

Sansa doesn’t even have to say anything. Her attempt at a blank poker face must have drunk girl written all over it because Coach starts shaking her head at the pair of them. 

Coach sighs before speaking again, “You two are usually so well behaved and you usually set a great example for all the girls. Why are you drunk?”

“She made me Coach,” Sansa says in what she thinks is an imploring voice but instead exaggerates her drunk-talk.

Sansa then leans in as though telling Coach a secret and drops her voice to a loud whisper, “and she’s verrrrrry persuasive.”

Sansa then nods with wide eyes as though it’ll convince Coach that the whole drinking and getting drunk thing isn’t her fault. Margaery has been trying to hold in her giggles since Sansa’s emphasized ‘very’ but after seeing Sansa’s nod and drunk serious face Margaery bursts out laughing again. 

Coach breathes deeply again and sends up a silent prayer for any listening gods to send her patience, “You know that I have no choice to punish you. If I didn’t it would set a bad precedent for the team.”

Sansa looks over at Margaery and all trace of mirth has been wiped from her face. Margaery looks down at her hands and Sansa looks down at her hands in her lap and wonders how in the hell she’s going to explain this one to her parents.

-

Surprisingly her parents take the news of her detention rather well though she doesn’t tell them that she got it because she was drinking (it’s better not to push her luck). They think that she’s gotten detention by being disruptive while the coach was talking which is close enough to the truth that Sansa doesn’t feel terrible about omitting that one detail. 

Still, she gets herself grounded for a week (not that it’ll be any different from any other week since it’s not as though she’s got a ton of friends who want to hang out with her and it’s not like Margaery’s actually asked her out formally yet). And her siblings won’t stop making fun of her because she’s always been the good girl of the family and now that she’s done something ‘bad’ her siblings can tease her for finally doing something that other normal teenagers do. 

But as Sansa sits in her room alone to ‘contemplate her actions’ (her dad’s words not hers), she can’t help but feel excited for the coming Sunday when she’ll be stuck in detention with Margaery (and all the other miscreants that have gotten themselves in trouble but she’s mostly concerned with Margaery). Although, Sansa is also kind of anxious because even though Margaery all but asked her out, the other girl hasn’t said a word about it since. 

Instead, they’ve been exchanging flirty glances and notes when they pass each other in the hallways (and getting drunk in class together...apparently). Sansa loves the flirtation but she really wishes that she could kiss Margaery again. She thought that kissing Margaery once would sate her appetite for Margaery but it’s only made her want to touch and hug and kiss Margaery all the more. 

She considers sending a text to Margaery but she just ends up staring at her phone’s keyboard for about a half hour trying to come up with a perfect and casual message but failing. Sansa knows that she could ask Margaery if her parents were okay with the fact that Margaery has landed in detention but that would be a boring conversation...and probably a short conversation. 

Instead, Sansa finally settles on asking Margaery if she has any idea what their biology homework is. It's a boring question but a safe one. 

But Margaery doesn't text her back. So, slightly put out, Sansa decides to go to bed and just talk to Margaery at school tomorrow. 

-

Margaery is nowhere to be found in the hallways the next morning. Sansa doesn't even see her at lunch. And when Sansa finally does see Margaery, Margaery doesn't return her small smile and doesn't sit next to her in biology class. 

When the bell rings Sansa tries to rush out after Margaery but the girl is long gone by the time Sansa has pushed and shoved her way through the doorway. With no cheer practice (and with the fact that she's grounded) Sansa has no choice but to stand in front of school waiting for Robb and Jon to come and pick her up. 

She's not standing there long when she feels arms wrap around her waist from behind. Sansa throws a quick elbow to her attacker's gut the way that Arya taught her and hears an 'ooof'. She turns around to see Margaery double over holding her stomach dramatically. 

After Margaery catches her breath she wheezes out, "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"Arya taught me." Sansa's voice is hard and she goes to turn back around but Margaery grabs her by the elbow and keeps Sansa facing her.

"Are you mad? You seem mad."

Sansa sighs because she knows that she’s about to sound like a whiny, clingy girl but she’s nothing if not honest so she blurts out, "You didn't text me back last night and I'm pretty sure you avoided me all day."

Margaery grabs both of Sansa’s hands with her own, "well my parents took away my phone and I thought you'd be mad that I got you in trouble with coach yesterday. Your perfect record is now sullied with this detention."

"I don't care about that," Sansa shakes her head emphatically. How could she be mad at Margaery? Getting drunk in class, while not ideal, actually gave her a good memory from high school. And even though the two of them got in trouble Sansa finally understands the rush that miscreants get from rule breaking.

"I'm sorry my communication has been shit,” Sansa flinches when she hears Margaery swear, “I just wanted to give you space if you needed it."

"Well I don't need space," Sansa takes a deep breath before pressing on, "I need- I need a date with you."

The concern and seriousness on Margaery’s face is wiped away and replaced with Margaery’s cocky smirk, "Sansa Stark are you asking me out?"

"Yes. But only after I'm done being grounded. And you're done being grounded."

"I'd love to go out with you but," Margaery draws out the 'but' to play on Sansa's nerves a bit before continuing, "only if I get to choose what we do."

Sansa smiles a presses a quick kiss to Margaery's lips but before she can pull away, Margaery runs her fingers through Sansa's hair and presses their lips together for a deeper kiss. They get so caught up in each other that it's only the sound of a honking car that separates them. 

Sansa grins at Margaery before kissing her quickly one more time and heading to the car where Robb and Jon are waiting. 

"So is that the girl who got you to break a rule Sansa?" Robb smirks.

Sansa reaches around the front seat to punch her brother on the shoulder, "Shut up Robb."

But undeterred, Robb continues, "she's a looker isn't she."

"Her name is Margaery and she's smart and a great leader and she's beautiful,” Sansa stops herself before her tone gets too wistful and her brothers have more ammunition with which to tease her. 

"Margaery Tyrell?" Jon finally chimes in. 

Sansa nods before she realizes that Jon can’t see her nodding from the front seat, "Yes"

"Rich family, nice too, better than the Lannisters,” Robb rattles off as if to convince Jon that Margaery is okay. Jon has always been the more protective of the two of them, probably because he’s adopted and has always felt like he has something to prove. 

At the stop light, Robb turns around to actually smile at Sansa, "Well we're happy for you Sansa." 

Jon nods in agreement. 

Sansa wonders how she got so lucky to like a girl that her big brothers approve of. A girl that never really leaves her mind. A girl who can charm anyone and make everyone feel a little bit special. Sansa really can’t wait for her grounding to be over so that she can take Margaery on a date.


End file.
